


Even on your darkest days, I will keep you safe

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cas heals him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, broken ribs, cuts and bruises, dean is hurt, they fall asleep together, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: Inspired by maggie: https://twitter.com/cowboydeans/status/1295296063448985605?s=20This is all purely fluff and cute shit so enjoy, and let me know if you liked it! :)-nethmi
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Even on your darkest days, I will keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by maggie: https://twitter.com/cowboydeans/status/1295296063448985605?s=20  
> This is all purely fluff and cute shit so enjoy, and let me know if you liked it! :)  
> -nethmi

"I'm gonna pass out any second," Dean muttered as he stomped down the staircase, two bags in his hands. Dean wasn't sure when but recently he started to carry Cas's bags as well and it had become a thing now. Cas followed close behind, "Dean, you have five broken ribs, cuts and bruises everywhere, and I need to heal you."

Dean turned around on the final step, "You're hurt too, Cas. Heal yourself first. I'll go take a long ass shower."  
Cas frowned as Dean winced at the pain, clutching the side of his ribcage where Cas knew Dean had a few broken ribs. Dean left to shower, clean up the blood from their incredibly intense hunt. It was meant to be one vampire but they had accidentally run into an entire nest. With Sam still in California with Rowena, Dean and Cas had taken care of the nest but with great difficulty. Dean let the blood trickle down the drain as he showered, the water turning a light shade of red. He struggled to stand upright properly due to his ribs so he tried to shower as quickly as possible. The soap caused his cuts to sting like salt on a wound, and even though by now Dean should be used to the searing pain, that didn't mean it hurt any less. He scrubbed himself clean, and then when he returned to his room, Cas was already comfortable and feet up on the bed. He was scrolling through his phone, mildly occupied.

Dean smirked as he saw Castiel's black socks with rainbow patterns. Dean had seen those socks at a gift shop once and gotten them as a gift for Cas who seemed to really love it. Cas, in return, had bought Dean some "send noods" socks with pictures of noodles that Dean adored. Dean smiled to himself softly as he thought about those simpler days.

Cas put his phone down as Dean sank into the bedsheets.

"Lay down," Cas instructed. Dean didn't complain. Staying upright was painful enough, so he very slowly laid down horizontally on Cas's left side, and watched as Cas placed a steady hand on Dean's chest. Dean felt that familiar rush of cool course through his body. But he also felt an intense heat, the same heat he felt every time Cas touched him whether that was on the shoulder, his chest, his forehead. Dean knew this wasn't from Castiel's grace.

"I'll have to heal you in stages because I'm not at full power yet," Cas said gently. Dean was so drained that he just mumbled something inaudible, resting his head closer to Cas. Dean yawned, a big loud and drawn out yawn.

"You should sleep, I'll heal you when I can." Cas sat upright a little, even though he was very tired himself.

"You sleep too, feathers. Recharge," Dean muttered, swinging his left arm across Cas's body lazily. Cas was used to this. When Dean was extremely exhausted, his walls came down.

"Perhaps later. When I know you're okay," Cas replied. Dean nodded, turning his body so that his face crashed into Castiel's shoulder. Dean shifted closer, draping his legs over Cas's ones. Cas saw the hairs standing up on Dean's skin and realised Dean was cold even though the cool didn't bother him much. So, he pulled the covers up over both of them, watching Dean sigh in relief and pull Cas even closer to him. Cas moved his left hand away so that he could wrap it around Dean's shoulder. He didn't know if Dean was asleep yet, but he tried to heal Dean again. Four ribs down, one more to heal.

Most of the cuts and bruises had healed but there were still a few more. Cas watched Dean grumble something as his hands lazily slipped inside the trenchcoat. Naturally, Cas didn't mind. In fact, he liked having Dean this close. Even if it was only for one night.

* * *

  
When Dean woke up, he turned slowly and crashed into another warm body. The alarms in his head went off until he felt a tough layer of clothing clutching between his fingers and realised it was a trenchcoat. Dean slowly opened his eyes, it was pitch black even though his watch said 8 am. He could make the faint outline of Cas's body. Dean turned on his bedside lamp, annoyed that he didn't have natural lighting in his room. He finally got a closer look at the angel sleeping next to him. Cas looked peaceful like he was in a really deep sleep. Dean realised his legs were tangled into Cas's, and his head was resting on Cas's left arm instead of his puffy pillow. Something about this made his heart turn a few times in his chest. Dean also realised he was fully healed. No cuts, bruises or broken ribs. He felt incredible.

Dean glanced over at Cas, watching and admiring the way Cas's hair relaxed into the pillow. There was something about watching an angel sleep that was so mesmerising.

Cas shifted, muttering a small, "It's rude to stare, Dean."

Dean blushed, smiling lightly, "Sorry. I thought you were asleep."

Cas opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim light in the room, "I was. But I woke up and sensed that you were watching me. Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Never better. Thanks to you, of course," Dean said hastily. Cas checked out Dean once over, nodded, and his head fell back into the pillow, eyes closed.

Dean didn't know what to do. Does he wake Cas back up? Does he let Cas sleep in his bed? I mean, he was probably exhausted after yesterday but still.

Cas seemed to sense Dean's anxiety too, "What time is it?"

Dean automatically replied, "8 am. We can sleep in some more." It was as if Cas was reading his mind. Dean silently prayed that they could sleep in some more because this feeling was incredible. The feeling of feeling safe, warm, and comfortable. It wasn't often Dean felt fully safe and comfortable in his own home. But whenever he was with Cas, it became much easier to relax. 

Cas nodded again, smiling. Dean waited, watching Cas again. But his mind wandered, thinking about the way Cas didn't seem to mind that their legs were still mangled up. Or that Dean's head was still on Cas's arm. Or that Cas's hand was resting on Dean's shoulder. Or that Dean was still watching him. It was a calming silence.

"Thank you for healing me, feathers," Dean said quietly, not sure if Cas had gone back to sleep. But then he saw his lips curve upwards.

"It's kind of my job now, Dean." Dean didn't complain. He watched as Cas remained still, his chest moving up and down in a calm steady rhythm. Dean turned around quickly to switch off the lamp again and the room fell into a calming stillness. Dean relaxed too, watching the slow rise and fall of Castiel's chest.


End file.
